Womb to the Tomb
by khaleesimaka
Summary: A collection of my Evans brothers drabbles, and sometimes there's a bit of SoMa in there too.
1. Red Lace

**A/N: Credit for the title of this collection goes to lucyrne! Seriously follow her on tumblr if you aren't already.**

**Red Lace**

_New text from Maka: Can I come over?_

_Soul to Maka: Sure._

_Maka to Soul: Be there in a few._

Soul placed his cell phone back on the couch and unpaused his video game. About ten minutes passed and Maka still wasn't over which made him worry a bit since she didn't live that far. The thought of him putting a shirt on crossed his mind, but fuck it. Maka had seen much more of him than his current state before. He watched with dismay as the character in the game died because he went left instead of right and flew off a cliff. But his disappointment was soon removed when there was a knock on the door.

He stood up, placing the controller on the ottoman, and his barefeet touched hardwood as he walked toward the door. Opening it revealed Maka wearing a beige trenchcoat cinched closely to her body.

She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Soul stepped to the side as Maka entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the doorway, looking around the apartment like it was her first time (it was not).

"So why'd you wanna come over?" Soul asked as he walked in front of her.

"Well, since it's somebody's birthday soon I thought I'd come over and surprise you." She undid the tie around her waist, and pulled the trenchcoat open to reveal a red lace bikini set. "Do you like it?"

That moment also happened to be the time Wes exited his bedroom. "Hey, Soul, do you know where my- what the fuck?"

"Shit," Maka cried out as she closed the trenchcoat. "You didn't tell me your brother was here!"

"I didn't think you would come over dressed like that!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Wes asked. "I should probably go… unless that was for me too?"

Soul turned around to glare at his brother. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, little brother. Just trying to ease the embarrassment."

"Well, stop because it isn't working. And get the fuck back in your room so I can handle this right now."

"I think I'll just go… although can you give me ride? I'd rather not walk back home. There were men giving me really creepy looks," Maka said. Soul turned to look at her and noticed her face was as bright as a tomato.

"No, you don't have to leave. We can go to my room."

"But what about Wes?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I won't be joining you two tonight. I have my own hot date," Wes gave Maka a reassuring smile.

"That's not what she meant," Soul growled. "Can you just stay out of this, Wes? God, you are such a pain."

"Can't really stay out of this since I kinda did see things that I wasn't supposed to. Not really a good way to see your future sister in law, if I do say so myself." Soul didn't know there was a brighter shade of red someone's face could turn.

"Wes! Shut the fuck up for five minutes!" Soul placed his thumb and middle finger on his temple to rub the area. "I haven't even proposed yet."

"I think I'll go and get ready for my date tonight. Have fun tonight you two." And with that Wes returned to his bedroom.

"Shit!" Soul yelled once he realized what he said beforehand and turned back around to look at Maka. "I didn't mean to say that- I mean I'm planning it, but you weren't supposed to know."

Maka shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Maybe we should wait for Wes to leave before we do anything."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"That's okay," Wes yelled from behind his closed door. "You two lovebirds go and relieve all the tension you need. I'll play some classical music so I don't hear any… explicit noises."

"Shut the hell up, Wes!"


	2. Mister Cool

**Mister Cool**

His parents were gone, and his brother had left about an hour ago for a date with his girlfriend which meant Soul had the house to himself. While his family was decent enough, he didn't really care to be around them for long, and while his brother was cool, he was also a pain in the ass so it was a no brainer why he cherish those small moments when they left.

Soul's favorite thing to do while home alone was stand in front of his bathroom mirror, looking at his reflection, and admiring himself. While the act was vain and uncool, he enjoyed it too much to really care. Soul was a cool guy, and when his brother wasn't around to hog the spotlight, that was when he could shine. Even though other kids picked on and teased him for his strange looks, he kind of liked them. He would have preferred to look more like his brother — no white hair, red eyes, or sharp teeth — but he didn't care when it was just him by himself.

"Ah yeah, look at that handsome guy over there! He's so cool ain't no one can touch him. Ah yeah. Oh wait — it's just me!"

Soul winked at his reflection, and gave it a thumbs up. It might have been a little uncool for someone to stand in front of their bathroom mirror wearing only boxers, but he didn't care. There was no one home to see him like that, so it didn't matter much.

"Ah man I am so cool!" He lightly tossed his head to the side, making his bangs swish in front of his eyes, and gave himself another wink. The gesture made him giggle to himself; even he knew how uncool it would be if someone like his brother were to find out he did things like that.

Suddenly the door burst open, startling Soul. He made to walk away from the door, but his feet bunched up the bathroom rub, and he tripped. Trying to regain his balance, Soul clutched at the shower curtain, but instead of holding him up, it broke and took him plus the shower rod into the bathtub. He heard a small chortle of laughter coming from the door, so Soul yanked the shower curtain off his head to glare at the intruder.

"What the fuck are you doing home, Wes?" he growled.

"My date ended early," Wes told his brother once the laughter had subsided a bit. He wiped a tear from his eye, and looked down at his younger brother. "What were you doing? Trying to be mister cool and suave again?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soul tried to pry himself out of the bathtub, but his hand slipped and he fell back in causing another round of laughter from his brother. "Argh, can't you just get the fuck out of here already?"

"Nope. This is too good to miss." Wes folded his arms and leaned in the doorway to watch his brother fail at life.

"I fucking hate you."

"Love ya too, little brother."


	3. Surprise!

**Warning: this is NSFW**

**Surprise!**

Soul stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, and minding the eggs that were sizzling next to them. It was the first time in a while that he had woken up before Maka and wanted to do something special for her. However, he couldn't help but feel like there was a reason behind him waking up early, but for the life him he couldn't think of what it was. While he waited for his mind to remember, he slid a pancake on a plate and buttered it up the way him and Maka liked it. He continued doing this for about ten more minutes when he felt dainty arms wrap around his middle, and the light touch of lips against his neck.

"What are you doing up this early?" Maka's breath tickled the small hair on the nape of his neck, and Soul shivered.

"Making us breakfast."

"Hmm," she hummed. "What if I told you I had another breakfast planned out for us."

Taking the pan with the eggs, he placed them on their own plate- one for him and one for Maka- before answering her. "And what kind of breakfast would that be?"

Her hands slid down his torso to play with the waistband of his pajama pants. "Mmm I have a few ideas."

"Care to share with the other party?"

"Well, they start with me doing a little of this." She placed on delicate hand underneath his pants and trailed her way to his almost erect penis where she wrapped her fingers around him. Tugging on him lightly, Soul grunted and could already feel the blood rushing down to his lower half. Fuck, why did she have to do this? Why did she have to feel so warm around him? "And then maybe I'll kiss you here a little." Stepping on her tiptoes, she kissed behind the shell of his ear and then moved to nibble on his earlobe before whispering, "how does that sound?"

Surprising her, Soul whipped around and grabbed her by the hips, rubbing his erection against her sex. "I don't know. Tell me how does this feel."

He pressed himself against making her gasp, and grip his hips. Remaining in the same position, they walked background until Maka's ass hit the table. She quickly turned around to make sure nothing was there before laying down on top and removing her- his shirt. In one quick moment they were both naked and Soul was positioning himself in front of her opening as Maka wrapped her legs around his waist. Teasing her sex with the tip of his erection, he could feel how hot and bothered she was before slipping himself inside. His movements were slow and steady at first, creating the perfect rhythm for the two of them. Not even two minutes after they began getting hot and sweaty, the front door opened.

"Oh, little brother, guess who's finally here to see you- oh fuck, what are you two doing!?" Wes exclaimed. Maka pushed herself up from the table, hugging her body to Soul so as not to reveal anymore of her body than the older Evans needed to see. "I did interrupt something?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Soul growled.

"Well, looking at the given situation, I would say you two were having sex… on top of your dining table. I really hope you aren't expecting me to eat there now."

"Get out, Wes!"

Wes stood akimbo and gave his best disapproving glare. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Out, Wes! And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't coming until next Saturday!" Soul was fully aware of a beet red Maka still plastered against his chest. He needed to get Wes out of there quickly.

"I told you last night that I was coming in this morning. Didn't you get my text?"

"No. Now can you please get out so we can get dressed?"

Wes scratched his chin as if deep in thought. "Or I could sit on the couch, listen to some music, and let you two continue what you're doing. How about that?"

"Wes, please leave." It was Maka who spoke this time, and that seemed to do the trick.

"If you insist, Maka, then I'll leave."

"Yes, I do."

"Then come get me when you two are decent, Soul." Wes left through the front door, and closed it behind him.

After twenty minutes of Soul trying to convince Maka it was fine for her to come out, and that Wes wouldn't mention it, he found himself alone with his brother.

"So is she that embarrassed?" Wes asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Yep."

"So it should be a good idea that I don't mention what I saw during my stay?"

"Only if she comes out. I have a feeling she'll stay in our bedroom the entire week."

Wes nodded. "By the way, I'm not eating on that table until you disinfect the entire thing. Having my baby brother's… juices in my meal is not my idea of a good time."

Soul spit out his coffee at the word 'juices' and glared at his brother. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"It's the truth, Soul." Wes took another sip of his coffee. "Also, you have a really cute ass. Haven't seen it since you were a baby."

"And that'll be the last time you see it ever again," Soul mumbled.

"Oh, I hope so. I'd rather not walk in on you two having sex ever again. I think I need to bleach out my eyes to get that image out. May not be able to sleep the whole time here just in case you two go at it again."

"Don't worry. Maka's so traumatized, she may not wanna have sex even when you leave."

"Good, you two shouldn't be doing that anyways. How old are you? Sixteen? Far too young to be having sex, if you ask me."

"I didn't, and I'm fucking twenty. I can do what ever I damn well please."

"And you can do whoever you damn well please, too."

Once again Soul spit out his coffee. This was going to be a long weekend if Wes wasn't going to stop hinting at him walking in on Soul and Maka having sex.


	4. Oblivious

**Oblivious**

Soul only wanted alone time, that's it. He wanted to spend a few minutes relieving some stress, and picturing his meister in the cute little lingerie set she wore the first they had sex. That's all he wanted, and he wanted to do it before her flight came in the next day.

He hid himself away in his bedroom, the lights off so no one would bother him, and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts to get to work. Clearing his mind of everything but sexy little meister, he began to slowly stroke his cock. He pictured Maka in all her glory doing the most devious things to him. Her lips on the tip of his cock as they slid down and took all of him in. Her tongue licking up his shaft as her vibrant, lust filled eyes watched him seductively. It was the perfect picture, and he came in no time. His hot seed burst out of him, dripping down his hand as he moaned out Maka's name.

Mid-moan the door flew open and the lights switched on to reveal Wes and a shocked Soul. "Little brother, hope you weren't napping- why does this keep happening to us?"

"The fuck, Wes! Don't you ever knock?" Soul raised his boxers and pants, tucking his still erect and sticky dick into them.

"You'd think I would get used to seeing your dick out all the time," Wes said. "It's a good size. I'm sure Maka would be proud."

"Fuck, Wes! Could you be any more inappropriate!?" Soul asked as he zipped up his pants. It was worse enough that his brother had walked in on him and Maka having sex.

"Actually, I could. Would you like to see?"

"No, I really wouldn't."

Wes nodded. "Maka will be here in about thirty minutes. She called from the airport. Thought you should know. I'll, um, leave you to your 'little Soul time' now." He left the room, closing the door behind him, but opened it again to say something else. "Also, were you moaning her name?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

Wes raised his eyebrows. "You were, weren't you?"

"Wes," Soul warned.

"Fine, fine. I can get the hint, little brother. See you in thirty minutes," Wes said as he closed the door, gone for good this time.

Later that, when Soul, Maka, and Wes were lounging around in the living room, the elder brother thought it would be a good time to bring up the events from earlier. However, he did it in subtle Wes fashion… which was not subtle at all.

"So, Maka, Soul tells me you two have been very _sticky_ situations before. Is that true?" Wes asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Um, yes, I suppose we have been a few."

"Were they_ hot_ and sticky?"

"Sometimes."

"I see," Wes chuckled to himself. "And were any of them long and hard?"

"What?" Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Wes, what are you doing?" Soul growled. He knew perfectly well what his older brother was doing, but he wanted to stop.

"Nothing, little brother. Just making civilized conversation here." He sipped his coffee once more. "Also, Maka, does Soul ever moan your name at the apartment when you two aren't together?"

"Wes! I swear to death if you don't shut the fuck up, I will go over there and murder you myself!" Soul glared at his brother while Wes only smiled over his cup.

Maka glanced between the two, completely unaware of what the joke was here. Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed the thought from her mind until later that when her and Soul were having their own reunion. She realized exactly what Wes was hinting at, and took all of Soul's strength to keep her in the room and away from chopping his brother- even if he really wanted to see that.


	5. Illegal Brothers

**A/N: This is a sneak peek of my upcoming resbang fic titled Heresy so be on the look out for that.**

**Illegal Brothers**

Soul hopped out of his brothers ship, fluffing out his wind blown even more, a huge grin plastered on his face as he waited for Wes to walk around the nose.

"Did you like it?" Wes grinned.

"Fuck yeah- I mean…"

The older Evans brother shook his head. "I'm not mom and dad, Soul. You can cuss in front of me, you know."

"Then fuck yeah I liked it! Flying is amazing!" Soul ran his hand through his hair again. "But isn't illegal for me to be riding in one of these?"

"Uhhh…" Wes rubbed the back of his head, thinking of a proper answer for his brother. "Don't tell mom and dad… or anyone at Shibusen, 'kay?"

Soul raised a white eyebrow. "Guessing that means it is." Wes snorted out a puff of air and nodded. "Well, look at you. Not such a good son after all. This is probably your first criminal offense."

Wes reached out to playfully nudge his brother's head. "I'm not such a goody shoes, you know. I mean _you _are my brother. My rebellion just isn't as… loud as yours. I know how to be subtle."

Soul swatted Wes' hand away. "You and rebellion don't exist in this universe."

Wes smiled at his brother fondly. "If you say so." He paused to check his watch. "We should go. It's almost time for dinner, and mom and dad will be pissed if we're late… more so if _you're_ late… again, I might add."

"Dad's in a pissed off mood even when I am there."

"Either way, let's go. I only have a few weeks with you anyways before you leave me forever."

"Stop being a drama king. I'll be back."

And with that, the two brothers made the trek make to their home.


End file.
